


It's Not The Same Anymore

by bloodredrubi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Sad Kyan Reki, Teen Angst, cried typing this, mentions of miya chinen, yup love me some pain but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredrubi/pseuds/bloodredrubi
Summary: Langa's frown deepened, "Why...WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I DID TO YOU???""THEN TELL ME-" Reki's lip wobbled. "How do you fly so high? WHY DO YOU DO IT WITHOUT ME?!!"*set after the events of ep 9*
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	It's Not The Same Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> typed this up in my dark ass room, with slow and reverb music in the background. the tears won't stop bc i rewatched the episode. um also there may be grammatical errors but hey we're just here for a good time.
> 
> made a reki/renga playlist on spotify, check it out at @kiri.inuzuka (PLS I MADE MY SPOTIFY WHEN I WAS LIKE IN 7TH GRADE DONT COME FOR ME)

_You and I aren't a good match anymore._

The words Reki whispered to him that night rang in his head since that night. There was a flurry of emotions he felt when he watched Reki walk into his house uttering nothing else. Langa swore he felt his heart shatter despite being so confused and frustrated about the situation. He wasn't sure what he did but he knew that he hurt the person that was most precious to him.

And from the looks of things, he probably hurt him _bad._

He noticed things felt different now, a shift in how he felt about things. At first, he assumed maybe he was just tired but that couldn't really be it since outside of sneaking out at nights to go to S and work, he hardly did anything. It became more worrisome to Langa the moment he realized his heart didn't race like it usually would when he skated. There was something wrong and he assumed it had to do with Reki.

Or well...he didn't so much assume as _know._

Reki to him was the very definition of sunlight. He was bright like the sun and energetic like a puppy. Reki-unbeknownst to himself-held a very special place in Langa's heart. In the back of his mind, he realized that this was the same feeling as he had when he tried snowboarding after the passing of his father. Not the exact same but quite similar. Even Miya had noticed something was off and the others likely did too but chose not to mention it. 

Langa stared at the board that had been crafted by Reki's calloused and scarred hands. The poorly drawn yeti on the deck and the swiveling bright blue wheels. He thought about the way Reki's face sparkled with pride after he skated against Miya and won.

_How did it all change so fast?_

Not even too long ago Reki was crying from laughter as he watched Langa fall over and over again trying to pop an ollie. Now he won't even look in his direction, the bright glow he always had around him dimmed so much.

_What did I do?_ Langa sighed sadly as he left his house to go to S.

* * *

Reki watched from the large screens as Langa and Joe skated against each other, both of them neck and neck. Neither one really ever giving up and maybe it was because they both had a similar goal. Maybe that's why they could skate alongside each other. Reki felt his eyes prickle and he willed it away, "I'm here to watch Langa and Joe, not to mope around."

It was easier said than done, he felt so insecure about himself and doubted himself so much. He was running after Langa and never really catching up to him. As if time had stopped for no one but him and instead of it being a blessing, it was the worst curse ever. His eyes were glued on Langa who started to slow down with this far away look in his eyes. The two of them may have only just met a couple months ago but he knew Langa better than anyone else. That distant look on his face wasn't like Langa, he may hate cheering from the sidelines but to hell he wouldn't do all he could to increase Langa's spirits. 

_**"LANGA!!!"**_ Reki cried out.

Reki made eye contact with Langa for the first time in what felt like forever. Their eye contact may have been brief but it was enough to bring Langa straight to victory. And despite it all...Reki felt nothing. Not one drop of happiness and excitement but there was _one_ realization made.

More than anything in this world, all Reki wanted to do was skate side-by-side with Langa, holding his hand and smiling all the while.

And yet like the loser he was, he gave up his pin and walked away.

* * *

Langa stared at his broken board with sad eyes, frantically he tried to assess if he could fix.

"It's faster if you just bought one." Joe suggested.

"It's no good if it's not this one." Langa mumbled sadly.

"Reki made that one, right?" Joe asked with a knowing grin. "Then ask him to fix it."

Langa chewed on his lip nervously, "But..."

"It'll be all right if it's you two." Joe said.

Langa hesitated for a second before strengthening his resolve, grabbing his board and its broken pieces and running to find Reki from where he saw him in the crowd. His heart pounded just as it did when Reki screamed out his name. Seeing Reki again was the burst of energy he needed when he was racing and now he needs his friend again. He ran around the entire area looking for Reki, someone said they saw a similar guy with bright blue sneakers walk out and leave. Langa ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he knew Reki likely wouldn't go straight home so he ran for the skatepark. That's where he saw him, sitting at the top of one of the half-pipes. 

"Reki..." Langa panted, trying to catch his breath. His legs burned from the run but he didn't have time to complain. "My board...my board broke. Can y-you fix it?"

Reki sniffled and slid down, standing in his place. He brought his hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes and a bitter laugh left his mouth, "That's all I'm really good for, huh?"

Langa blinked and a frown formed on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Reki muttered. "I'm a shitty skater but real good at fixing and making boards."

"You're not a 'shitty' skater, Reki. You're really good, better tha-" Langa tried to comfort.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Reki snapped. "DON'T SAY SHIT THAT ISN'T FUCKING TRUE!!"

Langa was beyond confused but he was starting to feel drowsy and his patience was starting to wear thin. He held onto the board harder, afraid that in a fit of anger maybe Reki would try to break it.

"Is this about the promise I broke? Reki...I said I was sorry, I really am!" Langa asked desperately.

"This isn't about the stupid promise, what's done is done. You know what, it's not even worth it. I'll see you around." Reki turned around to walk away and Langa grabbed him by the hand unexpectedly.

"Let go." Reki warned.

Langa looked at his hand and up at Reki's swollen face, "No, you're gonna tell me what's been bothering you whether you like it or not."

Reki stood silent, frozen and shook his head no. Langa felt the beginnings of a headache, he had a long night and needed rest but he simply couldn't let this opportunity pass him. There was so many things he wanted to tell Reki but it all fell silent.

Langa's frown deepened, "Why...WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I DID TO YOU???"

"THEN TELL ME-" Reki's lip wobbled. "How do you fly so high? WHY DO YOU DO IT WITHOUT ME?!!"

Langa stood there, stunned. Reki's most vulnerable state as of yet. Fat tears rolled off Reki's cheeks, his eyes as red as his hair. His heart hammered in his chest, how could he respond to that? He was so bad at socializing and putting his feelings into words that everything was out of order in his head. He needed a little time to put the phrase together but it seemed that Reki was getting ready to stomp away.

"I can't fly anywhere." Langa responded. "Not without you, Reki."

He heard Reki's tongue click. Langa chewed on his lip, "Skating isn't any fun without you. But not just that Reki, _everything_ is off without you. You give me the wings to fly, the courage to skate...the courage to **love**."

Reki's head snapped in his direction, eyes wide open.

Langa felt his skin thrum with adrenaline. _It's now or never._

"Reki...you're perfect, you're a great skater. You mean the absolute world to me, you don't know how much it hurts me that you think of yourself as less. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have found something that I liked. My life here in Okinawa thus far as been less boring and scary because of you. You always bandage me up when I fall and trip. Even the group thinks you're a great skater, Reki." Langa said softly.

"But everyone else says I'm a _lowlife_ or compare me to you. Langa, you're straight up talent, I'll always...I'll always be 8 feet behind you." Reki said dejectedly.

"Then I'm willing to take 8 steps back." Langa smiled at him, walking towards Reki slowly so as to not scare him. He held him in his arms as Reki's shoulders begun to shake and the bottled up emotions all spilled out into one loud wail. Langa's shirt was wet with tears, he separated himself from Reki to wipe his tears away and kiss him softly. Their lips pressed together in the faintest of kisses, both not quite sure where to go from there. Reki felt as a cage of butterflies had been released inside of him, the feelings he kept hidden for a long time all whirling out into one punch to the stomach. 

Reki pulled away to tuck Langa's hair behind his ear, "I'm sorry...for acting like that to you."

Langa hushed him with another kiss. To him, one thing was certain, things wouldn't be the same anymore. But with Reki at his side...he didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> its not real long cause...i dont wanna cry more?? plus i get hungry when i get to writing and its midnight so i cant grab food rn.


End file.
